


Changed 3

by mavrrik



Series: Changed [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), SMAP, V6
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, Mutants
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavrrik/pseuds/mavrrik





	Changed 3

\- Эй, Мураками! – Хина вздрагивает и поднимает голову. Накай-сан, кажется, чем-то рассержен. Выражение лица почти безэмоциональное, значит, очень рассержен.

\- Что случилось? – как можно осторожнее произносит Хина, откладывая бумаги в сторону.

Накай проходится по узкому кабинетику взад-вперёд и снова замирает у стола, впиваясь в Хину взглядом.

\- Мураками, кажется, у нас серьёзная недостача. Почти из каждого отдела что-то пропало. В небольших количествах, но в сумме получается очень значительный объём, - довольно спокойно произносит Накай, протягивая ему листок со списком пропавшего. – Разберись.

Хина поднимается из-за стола, пробегает глазами перечень:

\- Конечно, Накай-сан, сейчас же этим займусь.

Тот прищуривается, изучая выражение лица Мураками, коротко кивает и выходит из кабинета, оставляя Хину в растерянности.

Хина в курсе, что должна быть недостача, в конце концов, он сам эту недостачу устроил, снабжая Йоко продуктами и материалами для лаборатории, но недостача почти во всех отделах? В некоторых Хина последний раз был чуть меньше, чем полгода назад, с плановой проверкой. К тому же, он всегда был осторожен, и его небольшие заимствования никто не замечал. Нет, тут чьих-то других рук дело. Придётся разбираться.

Взяв фонарик и накинув куртку, Хина направляется на склад стройматериалов – там он бывал реже всего. Между зданием управления и ангаром, где находятся склады, буквально пара шагов. Мураками кивает начальнику поста охраны при входе и идёт дальше, внутрь огромного здания, к нужному складу. С трудом открыв скрипнувшую дверь, он входит внутрь и зябко ёжится – в воздухе противная пронизывающая влажность.

Силуэты пронумерованных стеллажей с досками, арматурой и прочими условно-нужными вещами в трудно понятном порядке стоят вдоль стен. «Как вообще можно заметить, что тут что-то пропало?», - думает Хина, оглядываясь. Он идёт дальше, освещая фонариком промежутки между стеллажами, пятно света каждый раз упирается в грязно-серую штукатурку разной степени обшарпанности. 

На торцевой стене подтёки – снова протекает крыша, но начальству жалко тратить материалы на ремонт, поэтому здесь лежат и ржавеют и гниют эти же самые материалы. Но Хина всё равно должен сообщить о протечке, даже если знает, что это никого не волнует. Он подходит ближе, чтобы оценить масштабы требующегося ремонта и вдруг замечает металлический блеск в пыли бетонного пола. Вернее, сначала Хине кажется, что со стены натекла лужа, но потом он понимает, что у лужи слишком правильная круглая форма.

Он подходит к куску металла ближе, приседает рядом и поддевает пальцем. Ну, пытается поддеть. Металлическое нечто оказывается слишком тяжёлым и едва не прихлопывает Хине всё тот же палец. Спустя минуту ожесточённого трясения рукой и пару крепких ругательств Мураками пробует снова, уже более осторожно. Блин из металла шлёпается чуть в стороне от прежнего места, а Хина с недоумением вглядывается в темноту открывшейся дыры в полу. Только теперь он понимает, почему этот металлический предмет показался ему смутно знакомым – это крышка канализационного люка. 

Мураками подбирает фонарь и светит вниз. Луча хватает, чтобы он разглядел, что это не просто дыра в полу, а лаз с небольшим наклоном, который метра через четыре поворачивает и ведёт куда-то вглубь. 

«Как кто-то смог пробить в бетонной плите этот ход? И как он смог сделать это так незаметно? Один ли это выход, если пропажи были и на других складах? Куда этот лаз ведёт? Кому вообще это под силу? И зачем этому кому-то эти материалы?» – Хине кажется, что его голова сейчас лопнет от обилия возникших вопросов.

«Хотя насчёт вопроса о незаметности…», - размышляет Хина. «Да тут хоть взрывные работы веди – почти ничего слышно не будет». 

Хина поднимается с колен, отряхивается и принимается более тщательно изучать стены. Обойдя склад по периметру два раза и не найдя больше никаких дыр, ни явных, ни замаскированных, он возвращается к отрытому лазу и кладёт крышку на место.

Тщательный осмотр остальных складов дал в сумме пять дыр в полу и семь дыр в стенах между складами, причём все они были достаточно старательно спрятаны. Итого получалось, что некто имел доступ ко всем складам Города. Это вызывало множество неприятных предположений о способностях этого некто и следующих из этого возможных проблем.

Видимо, эти предположения впечатлили и Накая, да так, что он приказал выделить несколько мешков с цементом и заделать эти дыры сейчас же и в обязательном порядке показать результат ему.

Хина был согласен с шефом настолько, что сам был готов брать в руки лопату и шпатель. 

Дыры заделали. Накай остался доволен.

***

А через неделю дыры появились снова, уже в других местах. В этот раз их оказалось меньше, и пострадали только продовольственный склад и склад медикаментов. 

\- Мураками, у нас цемент не бесконечный. Вы точно в тот раз всё заделали? – Накай мрачнее грозовой тучи, разве что молнии не пускает, а то Хине бы всерьёз пришлось беспокоиться о том, что стул и пол в кабинете шефа металлические, а в ботинках у Шинго металлические же шипы.

\- Точно, Накай-сан. Эти – новые, мы в прошлый раз отметили расположение всех дыр. И новые мы обнаружили точно так же, как и предыдущие, осматривая склады в очередной раз. По-моему, теперь есть смысл охранять не только весь ангар, но и каждый склад отдельно, причём изнутри. 

Накай трёт лоб, болезненно жмурясь:

\- Наверное. Ладно, толку нет их просто заделывать, если появляются новые. Бери кого-нибудь из новеньких себе в нагрузку и лезьте в эту чёртову дыру, которая в полу. Без результата не возвращайтесь. И оружие у Мориты возьмите, мало ли… Всё, иди уже, - машет рукой Накай.

Позвав из караула около продовольственного склада Накаму и Кирияму, Хина идёт на оружейный склад. Этот склад – единственный, за который Мураками не отвечает и очень этому рад. За пропажу оттуда могут три шкуры снять.

Морита, видимо, в курсе предстоящего похода, потому что на его столе уже лежат две винтовки и пистолет. Он молча пододвигает Хине журнал, внимательно следит за тем, как тот расписывается, и так же молча кивает, убирая журнал в стол и уходя вглубь склада.

Хина не знает, почему Морита всегда молчит. Но у каждого есть право на свои заморочки, пока они не наносят вред окружающим.

Хмыкнув, Хина вручает по винтовке мелким. Они раньше числились в охране Стены, но на всякий случай он переспрашивает:

\- Пользоваться умеете?

\- Обижаете, Мураками-сан. Конечно, умеем, - отвечает Кирияма, забрасывая винтовку за спину.

\- Ну и отлично, - Хина прикрепляет кобуру с пистолетом на пояс. – Тогда пошли уже к дыре.

Дыра, конечно, никуда не делась. И около неё постоянно кто-то торчит, пытаясь что-нибудь там разглядеть. Сейчас этим кто-то оказывается начальник смены охраны Кусанаги.

\- Привет, Мураками. Весёлое же задание тебе Накай дал. Держи, - он протягивает Хине три фонаря.

Хина благодарно кивает и раздаёт по фонарику мелким.

\- Я лезу первым, Кирияма замыкает. Вопросы? – оба мотают головами. У Накамы немного испуганный вид, и Хина ободряюще хлопает его по плечу.

В свете фонаря лаз кажется таким же, как самый первый, который нашёл Хина.

\- Мы немного его обследовали, - говорит Кусанаги, - там после пологой части есть небольшое расширение, где можно развернуться. Так что вам не придётся туда головой вниз нырять.

\- Спасибо, Кусанаги-сан, - снова кивает Хина и первым спускается вниз. Вернее, скатывается – спуск достаточно крутой. За ним действительно оказывается расширение, и Хина переворачивается на живот и включает фонарик. В противоположной стене чернеет отверстие, и Мураками ползёт к нему.

За спиной раздаётся тихое «ой!». Хина оборачивается и видит щурящегося от света фонарика Накаму, который потирает задницу, видимо, пострадавшую при спуске.

\- Включай фонарь, и полезли, - командует Хина, снова разворачиваясь к лазу, и усмехается, услышав сзади ещё одно «ой!», теперь уже от Кириямы.

***

Лаз оказывается длинным. Они ползут по нему уже около часа. Хина про себя радуется своей предусмотрительности: предполагая, чем всё закончится, он ещё перед отчётом Накаю надел под рабочий комбинезон наколенники. 

Сзади упорно пыхтят мелкие, то и дело задевая стволами винтовок стенки. Но они не жалуются, за что Хина их мысленно хвалит. Мысленно – чтобы не расслаблялись.

Наконец, через полтора часа впереди виден свет, и ещё через пару минут Хина, достав пистолет, осторожно выглядывает из дыры.

На первый взгляд опасности нет, и Хина вылезает полностью. Место знакомое, кажется, раньше тут где-то рядом была станция метро, вроде Маруноучи. Хина точно уверен в том, что они за пределами Города. Он оглядывается и видит невдалеке Стену.

Накама и Кирияма уже вылезли из лаза и теперь вертят головами, оглядываясь, но не отходя от дыры и не выпуская из рук винтовки.

\- Ну, что видели по дороге? – Хине интересно, что заметили они.  
\- Я видел ещё ходы, ответвления от основного, по которому мы лезли, - Кирияма и тут первый.

Но и Накама не отстаёт:

\- На стенках везде какие-то царапины, похожие на следы от какого-то инструмента или… - он мнётся.

\- Или следы от когтей, что более вероятно, - заканчивает за него Хина. – А так же сначала ход шёл в бетоне, а затем в земле.

Он ещё раз оглядывается и вдруг замечает у соседнего остова здания какое-то движение. Существо, очень похожее на собаку, шмыгает внутрь, в темноту провала. Хина было вскидывает пистолет, но затем убирает его в кобуру. Только втроём туда соваться опасно.

\- Возвращаемся, - решает Хина.

\- Но почему? – недоумевает Кирияма. – Мы же почти ничего не узнали.

\- Нет, мы узнали достаточно. Во-первых, этот ход прокопал точно мутант, вряд ли какое-то животное на такое способно, - объясняет Хина, - а если это мутант, то есть два варианта – альфа или бета. Но бета отпадает – ходы вели на склады не только продовольствия, значит, кто бы ни копал эти ходы, он понимал, что делает. Значит, это альфа – и это во-вторых. А альфа с такими возможностями куда опаснее беты. К тому же, есть вариант, что этот альфа был не один. И это в-третьих. 

Кирияма больше не решается спорить, только поудобнее перехватывает винтовку.

По поверхности до Города идти минут пятнадцать, к тому же дорога Хине хорошо знакома, он ходил тут раньше с группой поиска. Но Мураками всё равно внимательно запоминает место, куда выходит лаз, чтобы вернуться и осмотреть здесь всё ещё раз. Затем он догоняет ушедших чуть вперёд мелких.

И Хине кажется, что кто-то смотрит ему в спину.


End file.
